Déjà Vu
by Breyvan
Summary: After having suffered through a very troublesome day where nothing went as she had planned or hoped, Soifon looks forward to being able to start anew the next morning but will luck be on her side this time round?
1. Chapter 1

Déjà Vu

Soifon stared up at her bedroom ceiling for 5 minutes longer than she usually allowed herself but today was going to be a long day and she felt that those extra minutes were going to be needed in order to deal with this unusual break in her routine. With her thoughts back on the day ahead of her, Soifon got out of bed and dressed herself in her standard captain's uniform only now she finished a lot earlier then her schedule was used to due to the change in her hair style. This saved Soifon time in the long run during her days except it had taken a few extra hours added onto her training routine to adapt to how much lighter she felt for the first couple of weeks or so, plus it served as a reminder as to how much hairstyles can affect movement for her as well.

Usually after getting dressed, Soifon would head to the barracks kitchen and have something to eat but the thought of trying to stomach a meal and put up with _that_ man in the same day put her off eating entirely so instead the captain of squad 2 focused on the reason as to why this day was happening in the first place as she flash stepped outside and that was Yoruichi. Yoruichi had approached her with an official form to grant Kisuke the rights to test something he had created in the Soul Society. At first Soifon was going to decline the request instantly however that changed when Yoruichi revealed that she'd be tagging along for the ride which meant more potential time with Yoruichi and any time with Yoruichi was worth putting up with Kisuke.

There was no surprise that Soifon was the first to arrive at the designated testing grounds for whatever the evil genius had invented this time. It was set outside the walls of the Seireitei and out in the wasteland that surrounded the city. It had not taken the captain long to reach it but looking behind her now, the city looked like a tiny dot on the horizon where she hoped it would be safe from whatever was going to be tested. If Kisuke thought it was too dangerous to try in the human world then the effects could be just as deadly here which is why Soifon had chosen such a remote area where no one could be potentially blown up. A quick glance around confirmed to the captain that she was indeed the first and only person there so now all that was left was to play the waiting game and sure enough, right on cue, a squadron of shinigami appeared half an hour later and began setting up powerful kido barriers within the surround area. Soifon was taking no chances with this madman and his crazy experiments. Left playing the waiting game yet again once the barrier had been secured and the team of shinigami returned home after completing their job, Soifon sat down on the ground and cleared her mind in order to meditate, again making great use of time available to her while she waited for Yoruichi and Kisuke to arrive.

_Nervous? _Suzumebachi's voice buzzed from the depths of her mind.

_A little. _Soifon admitted,_ "I have no idea what he intends to set off; his report was sketchy at best. I should have denied him." _

_Yes you should have. As head of Security it was your job to tell him no and instead you gave him full permission to blow up the Seireitei…Good job._

_He won't blow up the Seireitei. _Soifon countered.

_When it gets rebuilt, who do you think they will get to replace you? _Suzumebachi mused happily to herself.

_Enough. We have company. _Soifon ended their communication and snapped to attention to see Kisuke and no one else resealing the barrier now that he passed through it.

"Good morning Captain Soifon. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." Kisuke smiled brightly at her liker they were old friends.

"I was prepared for you being late." Soifon stated after concealing her disappointment at not seeing Yoruichi anywhere.

"Well what's the point of sticking to a schedule all the time?" Kisuke dismissed the accusation off with a wave of his hand and busied himself with hunting through the inner pockets of his robes.

"Fine. Now get this done and over with already so I can return." Soifon commanded eager to get to the more important tasks of her day.

"Oh don't go getting all upset now just because she isn't here. Yoruichi told me to pass along a message to you saying that she'd catch up with you later at some point." Kisuke grinned happily at Soifon who quickly looked away from the scientist.

_Am I that easy to read? _Soifon questioned, fully aware that she could feel herself blushing from someone else acknowledging her relationship with Yoruichi.

_When it comes to Yoruichi, yes. _Suzumebachi chimed in happily.

"Ah here it is." Kisuke called out in triumph and Soifon could see a small metallic object in the shape of a rectangle held in the palm of his hand.

"What is that?" Soifon asked, eyeing the device with caution since she was all too aware that anything could be stored inside that object.

"Well to be perfectly honest…I'm not entirely sure." Kisuke admitted with a sheepish smile.

"How can you not know?" Soifon turned on him, ready to call this whole test off at any second.

"I made it in my sleep a few days ago and I haven't been able to work out what it's meant to do. So the only option left is to see what it does in person." Kisuke concluded and pointed the unknown device ahead of him and prepared to push a small silver button on its side.

"Wait! Urahara!" Soifon shouted and lunged towards Kisuke in order to stop him now that she knew he had no idea what was going to happen. Soifon collided into him and the two were sent crashing to the ground only she wasn't in time to stop Kisuke from pressing the small button. In a split instant, all the air around them roared past them and it tore at their clothing with enough pressure that it kept them both pinned down to the ground as it created a deadly cyclone around them.

"What-what is happening? Kisuke!" Soifon yelled at him, unable to see more than a few feet in front of her due to the cyclone sucking up the desert sand that was now cutting through her skin at high speeds.

"It seems to be creating a tornado of some sort!" Kisuke shouted over the roaring winds from somewhere to the left of her.

"Make it stop!" Soifon covered her head with her arms in order to provide some protection from the onslaught of the deadly sand. A blindly white light exploded from the left of her where she believed Kisuke was and she felt the push on her body from a shockwave of air that passed over them mere seconds afterwards. It dispelled the cyclone tearing up around them and returned the area back into the peaceful desert landscape it was before. Soifon remained still and tried to assess the situation as best she could. Sand was falling from the sky in surprising amounts now that the tornado was no longer around to keep whipping it all over the place so she quickly stood up to avoid being buried beneath the stuff and was again surprised to find that her entire body was sore and covered in tiny scratches from where the sand had cut her. "What did you do?" Soifon turned on Kisuke, noting with great displeasure that sand fell out of her hair as she did so.

"I pushed the button again." He stated simply and patted himself down.

"…You are _very_ lucky it only created a tornado." Soifon growled through a clenched jaw.

"I'd say we're lucky that the button stopped it." Kisuke chuckled to himself as he freed sand from his robes.

"I'm done here." Soifon flash stepped over to the edge of the barrier and exited the area, leaving Kisuke behind by himself.

* * *

Rumours quickly spread through the Seireitei that anyone walking through the streets did so at their own risk since the captain of squad 2 found fault with anyone who crossed her path and made sure to double their work flow for the day which had given Yoruichi even more of a reason to catch up with the captain now gone rogue. Luckily for Yoruichi, this proved an easy task since Soifon was not trying to conceal her location, she was getting closer to the 2nd Division but what intrigued Yoruichi the most about what had happened were the random patches of sand she stumbled across as she followed Soifon's path. No doubt it was linked to why her little bee was in such a bad mood and Yoruichi made a mental note to thank Kisuke since it took some time to get Soifon to relax as it was without her being angry as well.

Yoruichi flash stepped inside of the walls of the 2nd Division and landed neatly in the courtyard where Soifon had previously been which did not bode well in Yoruichi's mind. Soifon must have known she following her and didn't wait for Yoruichi to arrive like she usually did. _What have you gotten me into Kisuke?_ Yoruichi sighed mentally and pushed off the ground in the direction of Soifon's quarters and actually found herself running through the many different ways in which she could attempt to calm her little bee down the closer she got to the shoji doors which now stood between them. _I've done nothing wrong; all I have to do is get her smiling again. _Yoruichi coached to herself and tried to recall if there was anything she had done wrong recently that Soifon might turn this into but the two of them had been doing just fine, not perfectly, every couple has their ups and downs but they were doing alright so far. Despite not being "out" as a couple yet, it's a common rumour that the two have been seeing each other before the battle against Aizen and since his defeated, they have been able to enjoy more time together without the planning of a war getting in the way.

"Are you coming in or not?" Soifon called from inside her quarters, causing Yoruichi to visibly wince from the agitated tone in Soi's voice. Braced for another onslaught about how incompetent Kisuke was, Yoruichi slid open the door and stepped inside to find Soifon, her back to Yoruichi, stood in the centre of the room shaking her captain's haori with sand being scattered everywhere.

"So…how'd it go?" Yoruichi decided to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"I'm lucky I wasn't buried alive." Soifon continued to keep herself busy in freeing her clothes from as much sand as possible.

"Was it really that bad?" Yoruichi moved closer to Soifon in an attempt to wrap her arms around her little bee.

"Did you know he had no idea what was going to happen?" Soifon threw her haori on the ground and turned on Yoruichi and ignored the fact that she had made the goddess flinch from her sudden outburst, she had to say everything she could while she had the chance. "Because if you did, you willingly put me in danger and for all you know that thing could have killed us!"

"I didn't think it would be that bad." Yoruichi spoke carefully, completely taken aback by Soifon's accusation.

"That's part of the problem Yoruichi, you don't think. So long as you get what you want, the rest of the world can sort itself out." Soifon lashed out again and instantly regretted doing so, her anger was getting the better of her but it was providing her with courage to actually say any of this.

"Wait what?" As often as Yoruichi had tried to get Soifon to stop calling her 'Yoruichi-sama' it hurt that Soi had finally granted her request in this situation.

"You heard me Yoruichi; you're so busy planning things to suit your own schedule you forget that other people may feel differently and want something else instead." Soifon managed to correct her earlier statement into what she actually meant. "I'm done playing to your timetable."

"H-how long have you kept this hidden from me?" Yoruichi managed to ask while her brain played catch up on the situation.

"Why should that matter?" Soifon looked straight at her and Yoruichi could tell that Soifon was completely serious. "I'm saying it now."

"Well - the whole point of having a partner is so you don't need to hide things from them, particularly when you have a problem." Yoruichi explained while trying to keep a level head despite the jab in her heart at how Soifon seemed to have forgotten that's one of the reasons that brought them together.

"Then maybe I don't need a partner anymore." Soifon retaliated before she had time to think.

Yoruichi didn't say anything this time and they both stood in silence, both absorbing the meaning of those words.

Yoruichi was unable to comprehend any of what just happened, they had been doing fine or so she had believed and after learning that wasn't the case, any chance of being able to try and fix things had been taken away from her. She hadn't even been given a chance to work things out or find out what had caused any of this that Yoruichi could only look at Soifon while a storm of emotions raged within her. Soifon was also playing catch up with the situation and coming to terms with what she had said, she knew the moment the words had left her mouth that she hadn't meant them at all, she had lashed out at Yoruichi yet again and she knew her time at rectifying the situation was quickly running out as Yoruichi looked more heartbroken with each passing second.

"Wait I -" Soifon reached out to Yoruichi who stepped away from her while shaking her head in disbelief. "I didn't mean it-" Soifon tried again but it was too late, Yoruichi used her trade mark flash step to vanish from the room before Soifon could get the words out. "Fuck…" Soifon ran her hands through her hair in exasperation and leaned against the wall, "What have I done…" she mumbled and allowed herself to slump down the wall to the ground in defeat.

There were many possible ideas that Soifon was able to think of while she remained sat on the floor, most of them were how she shouldn't have taken out her anger on Yoruichi or about keeping her big mouth shut and try to be happy with the times she could see Yoruichi, even if it did mean putting up with Kisuke or someone else all the time.

_Or you could have tried explaining things to her in a calm manner. _Suzumebachi chimed in as usual although there was a softness to her presence this time when compared to their usual conversations which Soifon was highly grateful for.

_Please not now…_Soifon didn't need someone else to tell her how she could have handled as well, she was doing a good job of that herself.

_I know…it's just that you've been sat here a while now and thinking about the things you could have done isn't going to get you anywhere. _Soifon knew that Suzumebachi was right there but how was she supposed to focus on work after destroying one of the best things that would ever happen to her. _Then try looking for her,_ Suzumebachi suggested though Soifon didn't see how that would work either. Yoruichi's presence vanished soon after she left Soifon's quarters which meant Yoruichi did not want to be found, she could be anywhere and the search would be made even more difficult if she had transformed into her cat form. _It's better than sitting around and doing nothing, _Suzumebachi countered and Soifon knew she had a point there.

"Alright I'll try to find her." Soifon agreed although she had no hope whatsoever in actually being able to find Yoruichi, she allowed Suzumebachi to guide her throughout the Seireitei checking all sorts of places that Yoruichi was known to visit and some more unusual places that no one went to just in case. The search proved pointless though since Soifon was correct, Yoruichi did not want to be found by Soifon and there was no sign of her, cat form or not, the only thing searching did do was keeping Soifon's mind busy which was what Suzumebachi had wanted to do in the first place. _This is pointless_. Soifon thought after scanning the surrounding rooftops for signs of a black cat, _I'm just wasting time doing this._

_What else do you want to do then? _Suzumebachi prompted. Soifon thought through her tasks for the day and the only one that slightly appealed to her was writing up the report and dealing with paperwork.

_That way I don't have to deal with people… _Soifon concluded with no enthusiasm at all.

_That sounds like a good plan._ Suzumebachi agreed and Soifon pushed off the rooftop and headed back to the 2nd Division barracks where she remained locked up in her office for the remainder of the day, refusing to see anyone who was brave enough to knock on her door.

Word soon spread around squad 2 that their captain wished to be left alone and it came down to the seated squad members to run the place since Omaeda used Soifon's absence as an excuse for a day off. Luckily the 2nd Division members were well trained and were soon able to sort out the initial shock of having no captain or vice-captain around. News of squad 2's predicament became the talk of the day within the Soul Society amongst those who liked to gossip and that's exactly how Yoruichi found out about the division grinding to a gradual halt as a group of shinigami joked about what had happened as they passed a certain black cat that appeared to be sunbathing in the last hours the sun had to offer for the day on a window ledge. Curiosity got the better of Yoruichi and she made her way over the 2nd Division where she was able to see for herself that the division had in fact been leaderless for the entire day.

Yoruichi remained on top of the walls that ran around the 2nd Division and thought long and hard about what she should do while she looked in the direction that would take her to Soifon's quarters. Her original plan was to leave Soifon alone for a good few days before confronting her again, allowing both of them plenty of time to calm down since it was very clear to Yoruichi that Soifon regretted her actions instantly. Proof of this was shown when Soifon tried to reach out to her and take it all back, the only reason Yoruichi had fled the room was because she had been hurt by Soi's words and her instinct was to fight back but that would have just made the situation worse. Yoruichi felt even worse about leaving without being able to explain that she needed some time when she sensed Soifon moving all over the Seireitei, obviously trying to find her but Yoruichi wasn't ready yet. Using one of the reasons as to why their relationship started in the first place as a negative hurt Yoruichi a lot more than being insulted and she needed more time to get control of her emotions again.

What Yoruichi didn't factor in was Soifon ignoring her duties as a squad captain, which could be overlooked by the other captains for a day or two but if it continued without sign of improvement, Soifon would be put under investigation and a review board to see if she was still worthy to fulfil the duties of captaincy. It wouldn't have been that bad if Omaeda was a more competent lieutenant but he had ran off the moment he realised he could get away with it and Yoruichi believed he would keep enjoying his time off for as long as he thought he could get away with it. Yoruichi also knew that the pressure of a review board on top of having to repair a relationship would be a lot for anyone to deal with so the sooner she spoke to Soifon, the better it would be for the captain in the long run. _I'll have to do first thing tomorrow,_ Yoruichi decided since she still felt very raw from their earlier encounter to face Soifon at the moment so the black cat retreated from the 2nd Division for now with plans to return in the morning set firmly in place.

* * *

Soifon slowly woke up the next day feeling very confused. She vividly remembered not going to bed last night and had expected to wake up feeling very stiff and weary from having fallen asleep at her desk but instead found herself feeling very comfortable in her bed, fully clothed in her nightwear robes. The only thought that stopped her from freaking out was the possibility that Yoruichi had returned at some point during the night, found her asleep and put her to bed as it wouldn't have been the first time. The flaw to this being the case was that Yoruichi had never once changed her out of her uniform on such an occasion except there really was no one else who would have been brave enough to enter her quarters, let alone put her to bed after having done so.

Desperate to confirm whether or not some stranger had indeed invaded her privacy, Soifon wracked her brain for ways to identify if it had been Yoruichi who put her to bed when she remembered her uniform. Soifon leapt out of bed and rushed over to her storage cabinet to find that her uniform was folded exactly the way she did it and her captain's haori was neatly hung up. _It was Yoruichi, _Soifon mentally sighed in relief since again only Yoruichi knew where and how she stored her clothes. Any temporary relief Soifon felt at her theory having been proven right was replaced by her cheeks burning up into a blush at the realisation that Yoruichi had dressed her for bed despite what had happened between them which drove Soifon to the conclusion that Yoruichi had wanted to talk but having found her asleep, put her to bed instead. Soifon felt a new sense of hope wash over her like a breath of fresh air and she was filled with a new purpose to get through her daily tasks as past experiences had taught both Yoruichi and Soifon that it was easier to get time to themselves after the work day had ended so that was when Yoruichi was most likely going to show herself again.

With new energy burning through her veins, Soifon was eager to get her day started and she swiftly changed into her uniform though left her captain's haori behind this morning as she wanted to start the day off by training to make up for the fact that Kisuke's testing failure had replaced her usual sparing practice the previous morning. What pleased Soifon even more that morning was that she was not alone in the training grounds of squad 2 as some of the more dedicated members were there as well and she been able to work up a good sweat by sparring with one of her seated officers by the time a messenger arrived and interrupted their battle.

"What is it?" Soifon asked after having thanked the officer for the sparring match.

"Forgive the intrusion Captain but you requested to be informed of when the barrier had been completed." The messenger knelt before her.

"Barrier? What barrier?" Soifon asked, genuinely confused as to what the messenger was talking about since she couldn't recall any reason for a barrier being set up today or this early in the morning.

"The barrier to set up the testing ground for Urahara's invention Captain." The messenger informed her without delay.

"What?" Soifon raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had heard the man correctly.

"He's expected any moment now Captain."

"That happened yesterday." Soifon corrected him and wondered if the man had come down with some kind of illness or if he had been drinking on duty.

"Err it's scheduled for today Captain. You gave out orders to have a barrier set up in the western wastelands and to be told of its completion should you not be present at the time." The messenger explained, feeling very confused as to why he was explaining this to his captain in the first place.

"No that was yesterday at half past six in the morning. I was there for the completion of the barrier and witnessed the testing of Urahara's device. It created a strong tornado of some sort that was dispelled by the device in question so do not attempt to tell me that I am wrong-" At that moment a Hell Butterfly came into sight and landed on the messenger's shoulders and after a moment or two, no doubt having relayed its message to the man, it flew off the way it had came from. "Well?" Soifon asked him impatiently.

"Urahara Kisuke has arrived at the testing grounds Captain." The messenger gulped, worried that he was going to be reprimanded for following through with her orders since his captain seemed to be acting quite strange this morning. The man also wondered if she should go to the 4th Division for a medical check-up though made sure not to voice his concern to Soifon otherwise he'd be the one spending the night in the infirmary.

"What the hell is that man playing at now?" Soifon grumbled to herself and kicked off the ground as hard as she could and used shunpo to exit the grounds before the confused messenger could even blink.


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà Vu

With her thoughts preoccupied on why Kisuke had reappeared, the incident with the messenger fell to the back of her mind, more so after Soifon arrived at the site of the testing ground to see that the kido barrier was set up in place just like it had been before and Kisuke was stood inside of it happily humming to himself.

"Good morning Captain Soifon. It's not like you to be late for something, even if it is a date with me." Kisuke smiled brightly at her as she made her way through the barrier.

"What are you talking about?" Soifon watched him carefully while trying to decide if she should hit him now or later for even joking about the two of them dating.

"No, no, it's fine really. I know life's not all about sticking to schedules and even you have to shake things up a bit now and then." Kisuke winked at her and then busied himself by hunting through the inner pockets of his robes.

"Why are you here?" Soifon questioned and tried to ignore the strong sense of déjà vu washing over her right now due to the conversation being a repeat of what he had said the day before.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting Yoruichi? There's no need to get all upset over it as she said she would meet up with you later." Kisuke grinned, expecting Soifon to turn away blushing like she usually did except this time he was met with a harsh, questioning stare.

"I asked you why you were here and since I'm asking questions, how did you get the Kido Corps to agree to setting up this barrier without a seal of approval?" Soifon felt confused for many reasons while she watched Kisuke's movements carefully. The first of course was that she had no idea how he had tricked or convinced the Kido Corps into setting the barrier up again and the second was why he was trying to repeat their exact conversation they had yesterday. The one good thing she had learnt so far was that Yoruichi hadn't told anyone that their relationship had come to an end which gave her even more hope that Yoruichi was prepared to work past what had happened.

"Ah but I have your seal of approval Captain or did you forget?" Kisuke pulled out a letter which granted him permission to test his device and showed it to Soifon, quite happy to play along with whatever she hoped to achieve by doing all of this even if she did seem to be acting strangely. Soifon took the letter from Kisuke and read over it, noticing that the date was for yesterday's date and not for today.

"This is the same one from yesterday Urahara so unless you have another seal of approval hidden in your robes I will not let you unleash that tornado upon us again." Soifon handed the letter back to him and wondered how the Kido Corps didn't spot the date.

"I hate to point out the obvious Soifon but this letter is for the fifth and today is the fifth." Kisuke examined Soifon's appearance now a little concerned for her, she didn't look like there was anything wrong with her but if she was in the early stages of a virus, chances are even Soifon didn't know she was sick.

"You know you're the second person I've met who has been convinced today is the fifth, why is that?" Soifon recalled how the messenger had been certain that the testing of Kisuke's invention was set for today and had no knowledge of it being tested the day before.

"That's because it is the fifth…Soifon are you feeling alright?" Kisuke asked, genuinely concerned for Soifon now he learnt that someone else had tried to correct her on what day it was.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Soifon paused for a moment to think over everything that happened. Apart from a few minor changes made by her, the day so far had almost been an exact repeat of yesterday_. _Had it just been the messenger she might have been able to explain it away by him forgetting the date but Soifon could think of no reason as to why Kisuke would pretend it was still the fifth and try to re-enact the same day to _her_ of all people. "Do you know what your device does?" Soifon watched Kisuke carefully for any signs that he was lying to her.

"Oh you mean this?" Kisuke pulled out the same metallic object out from his pocket she had seen the day before, "Well to be perfectly honest…I'm not entirely sure." Kisuke admitted with the same sheepish smile he displayed before. Soifon simply stared at Kisuke, utterly dumbstruck as to what he was trying to do or what was going on to the point she didn't know what to say or ask next. Kisuke went on to explain that he had no memory of building the device, he simply woke one morning and it was there at his work station and he came to the conclusion that he must have built it in his sleep.

_Has he seriously forgotten that we had this exact conversation before or has he truly gone mad…or am I the one going mad? _Soifon thought since it seemed she was the only one with memories of this happening before as he continued to explain his story.

_May I make a suggestion?_ Suzumebachi's familiar presence buzzed in response.

_Please do. _Soifon welcomed the interruption since Suzumebachi had witnessed the previous day and provided solid evidence for Soifon that she wasn't losing her mind.

_I wouldn't put all your trust into that just yet,_ Suzumebachi countered,_ if you have gone mad then my mind will be distorted too but I was originally going to suggest was that you check your office for the report you wrote yesterday. _

_Good plan. _"Kisuke I need to go back to my office for something." Soifon cut a doorway through the barrier to leave.

"Oh ok then, do you want me to wait?" Kisuke asked, surprised at her sudden departure after going through the long process of setting all of this up.

"No…but do remember to push the button again to cancel the tornado." Soifon called back to him after she resealed the barrier and used shunpo in order to get back to the Seireitei as soon as possible.

"Tornado?" Kisuke repeated, confused as he looked down at the device in his hand.

The travel time from the wastelands to her quarters was spent debating what could be happening with Suzumebachi and working out ways to gather more information which would hopefully lead them to a solution. For now their plan hinged on finding the report and if it was still there then it counted as evidence for the 'Gone mad' theory which Soifon kinda hoped for, at least that way she knew what was going on despite how strange it felt looking for proof that she was indeed losing her mind. With her thoughts focused on reaching her quarters, Soifon was unaware of the commotion she was causing on such a slow, peaceful and routine day as she zoomed across rooftops and through the streets of the Seireitei that the speed at which she was travelling was enough to spike Yoruichi's interest. The former captain of squad 2 was currently sat outside a small tea house with Captain Unohana for a little chat when they both felt Soifon's presence advancing dramatically towards them. What proved a bigger mystery to Yoruichi was that Soifon took a step right in front of them and continued on her way without showing any signs that she had noticed their presence at all.

"…That was Soifon wasn't it?" Yoruichi pointed after her.

"I believe so." Unohana agreed after taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm gonna go see what's up." Yoruichi explained and said her goodbye to Unohana

"Careful, curiosity killed the cat." Unohana advised.

"Not this cat." Yoruichi grinned back at the 4th Division captain and gave chase after Soifon who had arrived at her quarters and nearly torn the place apart at not being able to find the completed report. In fact all the paperwork she had completed yesterday in an attempt to distract her mind from the argument with Yoruichi had gone, well gone wasn't the right word to describe it as it was still there only every page she had wrote on, signed or thrown away was completely blank.

_It's like yesterday never even happened! _Soifon yanked a drawer out of her desk and emptied its contents on the floor in hopes of finding anything from the day before still there but as with the previous ones, it proved in vain. Soifon dropped the drawer and slowly sat down, now a little scared from the confirmation her room provided her that yesterday did not happen; _what's wrong with me…_ Soifon thought as she heard a knock on the shoji door and already knew it was going to be Yoruichi without even paying attention to the spiritual pressure.

"Come in." Soifon braced herself for whatever Yoruichi was about unleash upon her and deserved from the way she had behaved previously.

_If Urahara is anything to go by then she won't know anything about the argument. _Suzumebachi pointed out as Yoruichi froze in the doorway and took in the practically destroyed room with Soifon sat in the middle of the destruction.

"Yoruichi-sama what happened yesterday?" At the revelation made by Suzumebachi, Soifon leapt to her feet in a heart's beat, desperate to know what Yoruichi remembered.

"…There was a barbeque…in the world of the living – err w-what happened here?" Yoruichi took in the extent of the damage and her mind already worked out a pattern within the chaos that told her whoever caused this was clearly looking for something from the way things were scattered all over the place instead of broken.

"So you didn't come here?" Soifon pushed for more information, not bothering to explain the state of the room or how it had happened.

"No I was waiting for today to see you." Yoruichi explained, a little confused as to why Soifon wasn't more upset over the mess of her quarters.

"Oh thank god!" Soifon exclaimed and practically dived at Yoruichi and wrapped her arms around her Yoruichi, grateful that she was lucky enough to do so again. Realisation soon dawned on Soifon that she had experienced a completely different series of events compared to everyone else she had encountered. Unsure of how or where to start in trying to work out why this was the case Soifon tightened her hold on Yoruichi and buried her head into the familiar orange jacket.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi questioned when it felt like Soifon was clinging onto her instead of hugging her.

"I don't think I am." Soifon mumbled, reluctant to let go of Yoruichi any time soon, Yoruichi couldn't help but look around at the destroyed room with her paperwork thrown all over the place and agree with Soifon.

"What's wrong, what's the matter Bee?" Yoruichi tried to keep her voice level for Soifon's sake; it must be something serious for Soifon to act like this.

"I should go see Captain Unohana." Soifon answered at which point Yoruichi tightened her hold on her little bee reassuringly.

* * *

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably in the silence while she waited with Soifon at the 4th Division for captain Unohana to return. They had been escorted to Unohana's office by Kotetsu Isane upon their arrival mainly due to Soifon's refusal to be seen by anyone but captain Unohana. Yoruichi had tried to question why except Soifon replied with only Unohana would have the skills and knowledge to deal with the problem and when Yoruichi tried to find out what the problem was Soifon requested that she wait until Unohana was present to save explaining it more than once. While this made perfect sense to Yoruichi the not knowing what was wrong with Soifon was slowly getting to her and she found herself glancing at Soifon every other second, half expecting her to collapse at any given second.

"Yoruichi-sama I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my physical health, trust me when I say that is _not_ the problem." Soifon explained after having lost count of how many times she had caught Yoruichi's worried expression fixed on her.

"Then what is the problem Bee?" Yoruichi moved beside Soifon who was sat down in one of the chairs available, crouched down beside her and took Soi's hand in her own. "Tell me please." Soifon turned her head away from Yoruichi but she couldn't hide the red glow that came over her face from the compassionate gesture.

"I'm fairly certain that the problem is within my head." Soifon managed to tell Yoruichi after she had regained her composure and explained further upon seeing Yoruichi's quizzical expression. "My memories of yesterday are very different when compared to others I have met."

"How so?" Yoruichi questioned as she stood back upright when the sound of footsteps alerted them both to somebody's presence just before the shoji door was slid open by captain Unohana.

"Yes Captain Soifon, please do explain what you mean by that." Unohana agreed with Yoruichi as she made her way around her desk to sit down.

"This day…or today for you…is what I believe my yesterday was." Soifon told them as clearly as she could word it.

"…So to you…you've gone through this day before, you've had this conversation before." Yoruichi confirmed, not sure what to make of this at all, had it been anyone else she would have put it down to some kind of practical joke.

"You fully believe this is the same day for you?" Unohana quickly scribbled down some notes.

"Yes only this time there have been some differences." Soifon clarified while trying to ignore the bizarre expression on Yoruichi's face. It clearly meant that the tanned goddess had never heard of anything like this before and the fact that Unohana had stopped smiling didn't stand for a good sign either.

"How has it been different?" Unohana indicated for Soifon to continue.

"Well this conversation is new to me since I was arguing with-" Soifon hesitated, despite her fight with Yoruichi not taking place in this day's timeline, she still felt guilty for saying what she did and was reluctant to mention the fight in case doing so would somehow cause it to happen again.

"Yes?" Unohana prompted.

"At this time I was in a heated debate with Yoruichi-sama." Soifon indicated to Yoruichi who if possible looked even more baffled by this revelation.

"Y-you were?" Yoruichi blinked in astonishment from both the idea of Soifon shouting at her and from the fact this conversation was actually happening.

"And from your expression I take it you have no memory of this event taking place?" Unohana questioned more out of formality than the need for confirmation.

"I wasn't even in the Soul Society yesterday." Yoruichi told her.

"This didn't happen yesterday it would have happened today for you." Soifon tried to explain to them.

"But it is yesterday to you correct?" Unohana checked as she wrote down more notes on what Soifon was saying.

"It should have been yes." Soifon nodded in agreement.

"Ok – what's wrong with her?" Yoruichi turned to Unohana, she had heard more than enough to know that something was defiantly not right.

"Hard to say, I can't say I've ever heard of this before and I really have nothing to go on until some tests can be done." Unohana told them both while she pulled out a new set of forms from the bottom drawer of her desk and began filling them out at a furious pace.

"What kind of tests?" Soifon raised an eyebrow at the amount of dust that had been kicked up from Unohana opening the bottom drawer.

"Unfortunately Captain Soifon the kind that require technology." Unohana signed the final sheet of paper and added it to the top of the neat stack that was big enough to be turned into a book.

"Oh no," Soifon rose to her feet in objection when she saw one of the names on the paperwork and Yoruichi followed suit in case she needed to give chase after Soifon. "I am not going there, who knows what that mad scientist will do to me if he gets the chance to go poking around in my head…or my body." She added with an afterthought, not keen on letting Captain Kurotsuchi use her as some kind of weird science experiment.

"And I fully intend to make sure that he does nothing of the sort. These," Unohana patted the completed stack of forms, "will make sure of that plus I will be there supervising you the whole time, nothing will be done without my consent _and_ yours."

"I'm still not sure about this." Soifon remained cautious.

"There's always Kisuke." Yoruichi suggested hopefully, much preferring the idea of a trusted friend treating her partner than a psychotic scientist.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri it is." Soifon nodded to Unohana.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been ages since I've put anything up on this site but if any one has looked at my profile they would have seen the update I posted on how I've been struck with a really stubborn writer's block when it comes to the two stories I'm trying to work on so I tried to write something new and it's working so far.

Just in case anyone hasn't seen what I put on my profile, I'm still trying to work on The Lift and Madness but both of them have hit difficult chapters to write but I am working through them so for now I hope you have enjoyed this new story so far.


End file.
